


Two

by the_cat_marauder



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i'm just projecting all my love for kaldur into wyynde okay, in this house we love and cherish kaldur'ahm, in which someone finally tells Kaldur he's doing fine as a leader, kaldur hasn't been happy since season 2 and that's something we need to fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cat_marauder/pseuds/the_cat_marauder
Summary: Kaldur finally gets the reassurance he's needed since he became the Team's leader in 2010.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to listen to Atlas: Two by Sleeping At Last, while you read this.

“Something is bothering you. What is it?”

Wyynde tugged at his partner’s hand, attempting to pull him away from whatever had been occupying his whole attention in the recent weeks.

Kaldur didn’t seem to hear what had been asked, and continued to follow Dolphin’s movements as she swam, though Wyynde could see that he wasn’t actually paying any mind to what the girl was doing, his mind was elsewhere.

He tugged on Kaldur’s arm once more, and the man jolted to attention.

“Hm?”

Kaldur turned his head to Wyynde, eyes wide in a curious glance.

The corners of Wyynde’s mouth twitched, a small smile gracing his lips.

_I love you. _

They had been together for a while now, and while it wasn’t the first time he had realized he felt this way about Kaldur, the feeling always overwhelmed him, heart beating just slightly faster than normal as he became more aware of how casually they’d been holding hands for the past two hours.

Kaldur smiled at him, and he almost forgot what he wanted to say as he leaned forward, kissing the Atlantean’s cheek.

“I asked you what it is that seems to be bothering you.”

The other man’s grip on his hand tightened, and the smile on Kaldur’s face melted into a frown as he looked away, shoulders slumped.

Wyynde furrowed his eyebrows at Kaldur’s odd behaviour. He began rubbing gentle circles on the back of his palm to reassure him that it would be okay, whatever it was that was bothering him.

Kaldur leaned in to the touch, and turned to face him, resting his head on Wyynde’s shoulder.

“I am sorry.”

It was a soft whisper. He doubted he would hear the blond’s words if they weren’t so close.

Wyynde pulled away from Kaldur to clutch his cheek, thumb caressing his face gently.

“What ever for?”

Kaldur tensed at this question, shoulders tightened, and it wasn’t for the first time that he seemed, to Wyynde, to be carrying the weight of the world.

He wrapped his arms around the Atlantean’s torso, resting his head on Kaldur’s shoulder.

Instinctively, Kaldur responded in kind, arms resting around Wyynde’s neck as Kaldur relaxed to the touch.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Wyynde began to hum.

He could feel the tension leave Kaldur’s body as he continued humming, and in time, the humming turned into low, faint singing.

“_Tell me, is something wrong, if something’s wrong, you can count on me.  
You know I’ll take my heart clean apart, if it helps your beat.”_

_I love you. _

Once again, the emotion overwhelmed him, and he almost choked on the words he was singing.

He had been to the surface only once before, but he couldn’t imagine having to breathe in the midst of the feeling that swelled in his chest, and gripped his heart. How did the surface dwellers do this?

Wyynde tightened his arms around his partner’s torso, pulling him closer, burrying his face against his neck.

“_It’s okay if you can’t find the words,”_

He murmured into Kaldur’s ear, and was satisfied with the shiver that greeted him in response. He had to fight the smirk that made its way to his lips.

“_let me take your coat, and this weight off of your shoulders.”_

He paused, hoping Kaldur would get the message.

_You can’t carry the weight of the world alone. Let me help you._

Kaldur pulled away from their embrace, arms resting on Wyynde’s shoulders, as he pressed his forehead against his partner’s.

Wyynde gazed at the sea green eyes in front of him, and smiled warmly.

_I love you._

No words needed to be said, as he leaned forward and kissed Kaldur’s lips.

Kaldur smiled into the kiss, and they pulled away after a brief moment.

Foreheads still pressed against each other, they stayed like that, just staring into each other’s eyes, like it held all the stars in the sky.

But after a moment, Kaldur’s smile was replaced by a frown, and he pulled away from Wyynde, a conflicted expression flickering on his face.

_I love you. _

Wyynde took his partner’s hand in his, and squeezed it to reassure him, whatever it was that he had to say (or didn’t want to), it would be okay. He would understand.

_I love you._

Kaldur sighed, as he gripped Wyynde’s hand in response, and tugged him to follow, and they swam to an alcove of a cave.

When Kaldur had finished explaining to him what had been on his mind (when he would finally meet this Bat man that Kaldur told him of, he would definitely have Words with that man), Wyynde only kissed him in response.

_I love you._

_I love you, and all your secrets._

“You are the leader of the Justice League, you have many secrets you must keep to ensure the safety of those you wish to protect.”

Kaldur shook his head in response.

“But, I fear Diana may be right. If we continue this charade, to what end? It is one thing to be working together in secret, but I fear we may lose the public’s trust if we continue to create these false plots to bolster our colleagues’ reputations.”

“I have no answers for you, my love, but you must follow your instincts. At the end of the day, you have always made the right decision. Trust yourself.”

_As I trust you._

There were words that didn’t need to be said, and it lingered between them, in the quiet.

“You fear disappointing King Orin, and you fear his reaction when the truth finally unravels, but he will understand. After all, he is a king. I’m sure he has many secrets he must keep as well, for the safety of his people.”

He pulled Kaldur into a hug, tightening his arms around his partner’s waist, pressing his forehead against the other’s own.

_I love you. No matter what._

Kaldur softened at the touch, and his own arms snaked around Wyynde’s neck, as he smiled softly at his partner.

_I love you. _

_How lucky am I to have you. _

“Thank you, Wyynde. It has been weighing on me, in the more recent weeks.”

Wyynde chuckled, smirking up at him.

“Did you think I had not noticed?”

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at this.

_I love you. _

“I suppose I have been… distracted lately.”

Wyynde grinned at Kaldur, leaning in close, their noses touching.

“Mm, I love you, you know?”

Kaldur laughed, as Wyynde leaned forward to kiss him.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! This is the first thing I've ever written for this ship, so I hope you enjoyed it, and I've got plans to write some good omens or hadestown inspired aus, so if you have ideas, share them with me too! <3


End file.
